


First Step

by feelsbender



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, F/M, shallura - Freeform, shallura sundays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsbender/pseuds/feelsbender
Summary: Shiro and Allura share a dance together, one that is close to Allura's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head since the prompt went up, and I've been super wishy washy about whether I should commit and write this or not. My writing is rusty, and I'm writing this the morning of the 11th, so I hope it reads okay, because it's barely edited, and I hope I'm not too late! I wanted to try at the very least! Enjoy! Any comments are appreciated! :) Thanks for reading!

It was morning--breakfast time in fact, and everyone gathered for that oh so delicious green goo among other things on the table. Laughter filled the mess hall, and the day started like any other. But something wasn't right. And Coran and Shiro both noticed it immediately. The Altean Princess was absent from the table. The others noticed too, but felt it wasn't their place to comment. Most of which just figured she was just tending to Princessly duties. Shiro, though, felt something was amiss, and he couldn't help but wonder if Coran knew anything. Once the other paladins left to tend to their respective errands, Shiro took the chance to speak with the Royal Advisor.

"...Coran, Princess Allura wasn't here for breakfast. Is she alright?" Shiro asked determined to uncover what was wrong, though concern was in his eyes and worry on his brow. 

"Ah! It seems you've noticed too! But we might not see much of her out and about today, Shiro! The Princess is a bit...caught up in her thoughts--Best not to bother her, I believe!" Even though Coran was his usual enthusiastic self, Shiro did catch that glimpse of worry in the other's eyes. Shiro's suspicions were confirmed that something was wrong. His mind was racing now and he needed to see Princess Allura. Coran fell quiet, opting out of saying anything more on the matter as a moment passed where they exchanged looks.

 _'Well I'm going to check on her.'_ Shiro's eyes seemed to say as he glanced to the doors that led towards Allura's chambers.

 _'I won't stop you, but good luck, Shiro.'_ Coran nodded in reply.

Shiro walked in long strides to Allura's corridor with haste. The morning was already jarring enough as it was without the Princess' presence and smile to start off the day. And the thought of her being anything less than happy left Shiro with a ball of nerves at his core.

He saw her room up ahead and he slowed his pace. Shiro willed his heart to stop racing and attempted to clear his mind with a deep breath. The thought of Allura in general gave him butterflies, made his face warm and red, hand sweaty. But today was different, something wasn't right. And he worried that something awful has happened with Princess Allura and she was doing what she always tried to do. _Shoulder things alone._

He swallowed his second thoughts, the intrusive what-if's, and grabbed hold of his resolve to speak with her. He knocked gently, but well enough for her to hear.

"Princess Allura? It's me, Shiro. May I come in?" He called through the door, voice hushed, words soft. Shiro slowed his breath, and strained his ear to listen for any words she may say.

A moment passed. Nothing.

Then three more ticks in silence before Shiro concluded now was not the best time. He turned on his heel to leave when he heard movement beyond the door. The black paladin held his breath again as he lingered, hoping to see her spirited eyes that held the sea and sky and her smile that could cast light into darkness. Finally, she spoke.

"Shiro, you can come in. It's alright." Allura beckoned meekly, voice a bit shaky but audible. The doors slid open and the black paladin walked in. It was just the two of them in the room.

There, on the side of the bed, sat Princess Allura, in her night gown and robes, her back to Shiro as she held something in her lap. Something out of view from where the black paladin stood. Whatever was between her fingers, she wouldn't look away from it as she addressed Shiro with a gesture, patting the empty spot beside her on the bed. His feet carried him over, before he could politely decline.

Allura didn't once look up at Shiro as he took seat beside her, her fingers tracing the features of a familiar face. Shiro followed her gaze to what was in her lap and it was a framed photograph of her and King Alfor. Oh...did her being upset have to do with her late father? Has it already been a year since that day the Princess had to destroy her father's memories in order to reclaim the safety of the castle? Or was this all because of something else?...

Many thoughts flooded Shiro's mind despite focusing on finding ways comfort her. He didn't know the cause for her sadness, but he understood well enough that this had something to do with King Alfor. A quiet sigh broke through his concentration and all his attention was on her.

"I am sorry I wasn't at breakfast today, Shiro. Yesterday was difficult for me. I did not anticipate the emotional weight to come over me like a wave as it has this morning." She started, and Shiro's eyes grew wider in realization. Did something happen yesterday? How could he not know? Could he fix it? Was there something he could do?

"I..." He coughed, not entirely knowing how to console the Altean Princess. Shiro just wanted to make things right, in whatever way he could. Even if it meant leaving her to her thoughts. "I think I'll check in on you again later. I didn't mean to intru--"

"Stay." She grabbed his hand all too quickly, the other remaining on the photograph of her and her father. "I don't want to be alone right now. I've never been alone on this day until now..."

Allura took an unsteady breath and paused before finally looking up at Shiro. Up until this point, Shiro didn't have a full understanding as to what was going on, or why she felt the way that she did. But when his eyes met hers, his heart sank. Tears. There were tears in the Princess' eyes, and he nearly reached over without thinking to wipe them away when he held steadfast instead.

"What's wrong, Princess?" He finally asked, his eyebrows knitted together in worry again. Shiro held her hand in his, thumb rubbing comforting and soothing circles on the back of her hand. Or he was at least trying to be comforting, anyway. The paladin dared not say another word, not wanting to interrupt her should they both speak at the same time. But he watched her, noticing how her hair was fuller--frizzier, a bit unkempt with misaligned waves, a few strands of her bangs out of place. Even the pink accents beneath her eyes lacked a bit of their luster. Even faint shadows threatened the smoothness under her eyes. It was evident she did not sleep a wink last night. Her eyes and smile weren't lively or glowing. _They were sad,_ and she was exhausted with her shoulders heavy. The paladin didn't know what to say or do as another quiet moment veiled over the pair.

It was now or never with Allura, and she figured sooner was better. "Yesterday, I pretended all was well, going about things as I normally would; happy, enjoying the company of you, Coran, and the other paladins. But in my head, I was dreading this day. A day I would be spending without my father. _The day of my birth..._ Today was always special, and not because it was a day to celebrate me and my achievements. It was special because of the memories King Alfor and I would have. The happiness and joy I felt. The traditions and games I looked forward to every year with him." Princess Allura paused to catch her breath. Just by explaining all of what she has so far, was enough to evoke a lot of emotions inside her. Emotions she thought she could handle and maintain on this day by almost deluding herself all of yesterday that all would be fine. Clearly, it was quite the opposite.

"Today will be so different." She squeaked, almost out of fear. "The food won't be the same, the music, the jubilation, the traditions, the dance--with my father..." Allura trailed off, her eyes glazing over in thought, and an idea sparked in Shiro's head. All this time, he'd been listening to her woes, trying to figure out how to help her feel better. And now he figured out a way. But it would require the help of Coran and the other paladins. It would be a birthday celebration she wouldn't soon forget. But first things first.

"Things don't have to be different, Princess Allura. Yes, the people you've spent your previous celebrations will are different, but Coran is still here with you. We all still care about you deeply. We are all still your family." Shiro offered a smile, one of a kind and sweeter nature; sincere. He did his best to sound reassuring, genuine, he meant well by everything he said. He only wondered if his efforts would help Allura, if only for today.

A giggle. A faint light-hearted laugh. And Allura wiped away her own tears as she returned Shiro's smile with a shy heartfelt one of her own. "Thank you, Shiro. I think...that's what I needed to hear." The Princess sighed out, as if releasing her worries and laid her head against his shoulder. Allura was content, comfortable, grateful for the wise paladin's words. The turmoil she had been fighting all this time seemed to come to a stand still. "Sometimes I forget...I'm not alone." Allura felt peace, even if just for a moment. Light and hope slowly returned to her eyes as they both enjoyed this moment, their hands never having let go of each other as the heaviness in the air started to fade. The Princess was feeling considerably better, having confided in Shiro, letting things out so she could heal; that was what she needed. In truth, she'd been dreading the loneliness of today, and realized that even she puts up walls when she doesn't mean to. But she wasn't done yet. There was one more wall she needed to take down.

"Shiro, it's my birthday, right?" Allura asked under her breath as she picked her head up and looked at him, straightening her posture, her eyes blooming with that jovial energy once again.  
"From what you told me, yes, Princess, it is your birthday." He stifled an odd chuckle, raising a brow in curiosity, unsure where she was going with this. At the very least though, he felt relief to see that familiar light in her eyes return.  
"Will you dance with me?" The Princess requested thoughtfully as she climbed onto her feet, pulling Shiro up with her. 

That was when his eyes grew wide with panic and embarrassment colored his cheeks. "I--I'm not the best for this s-sort of thing--" He stammered out and Princess Allura only responded with a soft laugh that sang like chimes. "Haha, I'm sorry, Shiro. I didn't mean to scare you. It will be fun I promise; it's my favorite pastime." A warm smile this time and thankful too, that truly pulled at the corners of her lips. Allura took a moment, however, to set the picture frame on her nightstand before settling in where she stood.

"I'll show you, step by step, okay?" Allura whispered fondly as she placed her feet into position, taking his hands in hers.

"Lead the way, Princess Allura." Shiro nodded back at her, his gentle smile shining through.

The both of them were delighted with each other's company as it didn't take long for Shiro to stumble over his own feet. But it didn't matter. Everything felt right as it should be and Allura was smiling again, laughing--they both were! That was all the paladin could ask for on the princess' birthday. Today was going to be different. Finally, the day could start anew with Shiro, and they danced along side each other as Allura hummed a familiar tune. A heartfelt tune where they can both step into this new memory together.


End file.
